


Two Worlds

by ehthena



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Plot, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehthena/pseuds/ehthena
Summary: A life of luxury, decadence, and aristocracy. Eleanora Rosier seems to have it all being raised by the Malfoy family. What happens when she forms some unlikely bonds with members of the Weasley clan?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Reader, Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Other(s), Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Reader, Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Two Worlds

“Eleanora! Wake up!”

The sudden noise of a young Slytherin boy pounding on my door and yelling my name had woken me with a start. Glancing over at my clock, I sighed in annoyance that it was, in fact, time to get up and pack my things before embarking on the train to Hogwarts.

“Alright, Draco! I’m up! Now bugger off, will you?” I responded groggily, a yawn escaping my mouth halfway through my sentence. Once the sound of footsteps faded away, I slowly rolled out of bed.

Running a hand through my dark, messy locks, I approached the mirror that rested upon the elaborate vanity in my bedroom. Staring in the mirror, I ran a brush through my hair to try and get the untamed mess into a reasonable placement. Part of my distant lineage involved inheriting this absolute rubbish nest of hair, which gave me quite the hard time in the mornings. My vibrant emerald eyes glared daggers into the reflection in the mirror as I spent the better part of 10 minutes trying to make myself look presentable before finally beginning to pack my things.

I was entering my sixth year at Hogwarts, which was something that was both exciting and nerve-wracking. After this I would only have one year left in school before needing to make a decision on what I wanted to do. At this point I really had no clue what my long-term goals were, but I had an idea of what my family wanted of me.

My godparents were Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, and I had been raised by them since I was two years old. Naturally, they instilled the typical pureblood supremacy beliefs into me throughout my life, while much less intense and strict than they were with their son Draco. They were much more relaxed with raising me, as I did not have to carry on the Malfoy legacy. Still, the darker path of magic was one I was expected to walk. 

I was the granddaughter of the notoriously disowned Alphard Black. Daughter of Cordelia Black; Alphard’s undocumented child, and Evan Rosier; a death-eater who succumbed to his demise during the First Wizarding War. My mother was also killed alongside Evan, leaving me orphaned. As my birth family was extremely close with the Malfoys it was only natural that I would go with them to be raised properly.

With such strong pureblood family ties to the Blacks, Rosiers, and Malfoys, I knew that it was assumed that I would follow in their footsteps in becoming a dark witch – maybe even a Death Eater. However, such daunting future plans were so far off for me at this moment in time, and right now I just had to focus on catching the train to Hogwarts.

Never one to be the tidiest in the Malfoy Manor, I began to haphazardly cram all of my clothes into my large suitcase, along with various textbooks, toiletries, and other supplies I carried over from the previous year. Once I managed to stuff my poor trunk with as much as humanly possible, I clipped it shut before finally beginning to exit my room and head down to the large dining hall.

“Good morning, Eleanora.” Narcissa’s smooth voice greeted me as I lugged the over-stuffed suitcase into the dining hall. “Oh, Dear, you know we have house elves to carry that for you, don’t you? You don’t need to succumb yourself to such strenuous tasks before such a big day!” She lectured, making me sigh and nod my head in agreement.

“Yes, I know Auntie. But it’s really fine. You know I always pack my own things. I only ask that they tidy my messes afterwards.” I smiled softly at the older woman, earning a gentle grin in return. Despite the fact that they were my godparents, I always referred to Narcissa as my Aunt. While she exuded power and high-status to others, she was always soft with me. It felt as though I was like a daughter figure in her life.

Lucius was a different story. While he was not as strict with me as he was with Draco, I would not call the man soft in any way. I always referred to him as Sir – something that was taught to me from a young age. It was always formal with Lucius, and I could count on one hand the number of times he actually allowed himself to let his guard down and be a fatherly figure to me. Although I believe that the handful of times was still more than anything Draco would have experienced with the man.

“Now, let’s eat some breakfast and get you two off to the train.” Narcissa spoke, looking over my shoulder at Draco who had just entered the dining room. Behind him was a small house elf struggling to carry the boy’s large suitcase. How was it possible that this boy had more items to bring than me? I shrugged the thought off and went to sit at the large, dark table in the center of the room. Before me laid an elaborate breakfast of scones, assorted fruits, and high-end tea. Draco sat down beside me and immediately began to dig in, pausing only to nod to his father when he came and sat down.

“Draco. Eleanora.” Lucius acknowledged the both of us before sitting at the head of the huge table to begin eating his breakfast, while across from him Narcissa drank her tea. We ate breakfast in relative comfortable silence, occasionally discussing new classes we would be taking at Hogwarts this year. Draco also talked quite a bit about how excited he was to get back into Quidditch again.

As breakfast came to an end and the house elves began to tidy up, a few more elves grabbed our suitcases and supplies in preparation for all of us to head to the station. It would be easy enough for the Malfoys to just apparate right to Hogwarts, but Narcissa insisted that the train ride was a good opportunity for us to socialize with fellow students and perhaps meet new people before we arrived. Once we had washed up after breakfast, Lucius and Narcissa quickly apparated us to King’s Cross Station.

We arrived at the station instantly, allowing a moment for the house elves to quickly load up our belongings onto The Hogwarts Express as Draco and I said our goodbyes to Narcissa and Lucius. Narcissa pulled Draco into a hug before doing the same to me. Lucius gave Draco a firm pat on the back before giving me a gentle hug, something that was always a little strange. It felt weird to receive a hug from Lucius when he wouldn’t even hug his own son. However, I accepted it graciously before bidding my family goodbye. Draco and I walked onto the train and began to make our way to our compartment.

Slightly distracted with saying hello to fellow classmates as I walked, I was suddenly struck off balance by a large boy walking right into me. I stumbled slightly but managed to regain my footing, looking up to see who caused this disruption. In front of me stood two tall, identical redheads. Fred and George Weasley. I knew of the Weasleys, of course, but never really had extended conversations with any of them other than Ginny – the youngest of the bunch. I had sort of befriended Ginny after helping out her friend Luna Lovegood deal with some bullies in earlier years. But the twins were uncharted territory – a year older than me and the notorious pranksters of the school. Still, despite their reputation, I scoffed at the two Gryffindors.

“Watch where you’re going.” I grumbled at them, smoothing out the sweater I was wearing that got crumpled in the scuffle.

“Sorry!” They chimed in unison, causing me to roll my eyes. Why did they always have to speak at the same time? As they walked away, I noticed their gaze lingered on me for a second longer than seemed normal for someone who had never spoken to them before. I tried to shrug it off and just head into my compartment on the train with Draco and his idiot friends, Crabbe and Goyle. I hated the two delinquents he hung out with but since I never really saw any of them during school time, I figured it was fine for me to sit with them on the train. Besides, I couldn’t help but think back to a few moments ago with the twins. I tried not to let it preoccupy my mind but the whole encounter was definitely a bit strange. Even for them. The way their gaze lingered on me seemed out of character for them, especially considering I had never spoken more than two words to them at any given time. Although I did have to admit… they were both looking rather fit this year. 

Letting out a soft exhale in an attempt to clear my mind of the strange thoughts, I leaned my head against the window and slowly closed my eyes, managing to drift off into a nap as the train started to move forward.


End file.
